A random kiss
by eatingmania
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ginny and Colin are together. They get into a fightcamera, she gets pissed and angry and find a guy who would lend her his shoulder. a DG fic. plz R&R!


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

**A random kiss**

"Smile!"

Ginny turned around. A camera and a face behind it.

"Colin! No! Please! No photos!"

"Oh come on, only one. Please, just one."

"NO COLIN NO! BY THE WAY, WHY ME"

"Pretty please with a -'

"PRETTY PLEASE YOUR ASS! NO PHOTOS FULL-ST". Click. Click. Click..

"WHAT THE HELL, AS MORE AS WE LOVE EACH OTHER, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD JUST TAKE PICTURES OF ME!".

"What's the fuss?". Ron and Harry came out from the dorm. It was 5 in the afternoon, everyone was kinda having a nap. Both of them looked at the two boys. Colin spoke first.

"Nothing much just -"

"NOTHING MUCH? YOU TOOK PICTURES OF _ME _ WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Geez sis, it's only a picture, what's the fuss?"

"WHAT IS THE FUSS? THE DAMN FUSS IS I DON'T LIKE TO TAKE FUCKING PHOTOS CAUSE I LOOK LIKE A FREAK'IN MORON GIT POOP HEAD DUMBASS! HAPPY? NOW GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAMERA!" No one moved. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" She snatched the camera off Colin's hand a smashed it on the floor squashing it with her shoes and tearing the film apart and stormed off. Running passed people without saying hi, going nowhere she ran to the lake.

"GINNY! Ginny! Ginny!". Too bad, she ran to far to be able to hear it.

-

-

-

Near the lake was Mr.Blonde. Draco in other words. He sat there leaning against the wall with a book and a pen. It was his diary. He wrote in it everything something happens that effects him like the day he got himself covered in purple toad poo because Ron has accidentally poked Snape with is wand the tray with the poo in it fell on top of his head. That made him smell of rotten eggs for a month.

This time however was more important then anything that has happened to him so far in his rich life. DEATH of mother. She fell off the roof while trying to get the cat down. Fell straight onto the electric fence that surrounded the manor. You can imagine it can't you. Not very pleasant. She wasn't the best mom but at least she was better than his dad. He wiped a tear away from his eyes and shuffled his hair. For once he did not gel his hair back into a shiny thing, it was all in front of his eyes. He looked like two different people. Outer space maybe. He kept writing until he was so 'sad' that he could not write but just cry. No red eyes, just tears falling like rain...

-

-

-

She kept running until she saw a shadow of a person sitting there. Weird. No one usually goes near the lake. Not after her brother troublemakers and Lee left. She could not see who he/she (didn't know which gender yet) was as his (obviously unless Draco Malfoy suddenly had a sex change and changed into woman. it would be funny though) hair covered half of his face and his head was down. Being the curious herself, she walked up to him and sat next to him.

"You mind if i borrowed your shoulder for a while?" Being as nice as possible she said it. He lifted his head looking forward, not exactly taking notice of who she is. He was going to say : yes I do mind so bug off.. But after she said it, she plopped her head on his shoulder. Both of them stared at the sky. He tipped his head on her hair, just to rest his neck. He nearly jumped up 6 feet but lifted his head instead. Her hair was so eww. It was not soft and silky like most girls he have met. It was hard and messy. Something like Iron string which is tangled into stuff. He looked at her, red hair. No, please don't tell me it's a weasley. He looked down to her face. Freckles. A lot. Weasley for sure.

"You are a WEASLEY!" She moved her eyes up to see a guy with long blonde hair that covered his eyes.

"So? Any problems with that?" No answer. "Yeah, and who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy." He spoke in such a lazy tone that it sounded like crap English.

"Yeah right. Draco Malfoy has his big fat hair gelled back and he's mean, your nice." _Nice... _He was nice? _Never exactly thought I was nice... weird._

"So, who looks better, me or him?" She turned her head and looked. "You." And she went back into her day-dreaming mood.  
"Kiss me." She turned and faced him. "Kiss me." He slipped his hand round her waist. She felt a cold shiver down her spine.

"Kiss my ass poo face."

"I'm no poo head cause I won't kiss your ass, I'll kiss your lips."

She was thinking... _A kiss. Haven't even though about it. Now this stranger asks me to kiss him. First kiss with a stranger? Maybe just a short one, got nothing to do really..._

He leaned forward for him to be kissed, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes screwing up her eyes. Closer and Closer. Touch. And she was going to let go which she did but then he grabbed her forward forcing her to lean on him. She opened her eyes in shock to see him actually kissing her. But then closed them again to let it flow, he was grabbing her so badly that she felt like she was controlled by him. She didn't know how to -kiss- but just kissed him with her feelings. Both of them were stuck on each other.

-

-

-

"Shesh. Kids these days, kissing where ever the like." Both of them quickly parted away from each other just to know that they were 'spied' by their school caretaker, Filch. Both staring at him. "What ya looking at? Might as well continue yer snogging." And he left with a broom in his hand muttering something about his love life...

"Okay, that was interesting." She looked at the school ground, waiting for an answer.

"What was? The kiss?"

"No, well maybe but it's weird don't you think? Filch saw us kissing." Both of them were staring at the setting sun.

Ginny slid down from he shoulder to his chest. Just to see he was a Slytheirn. _Maybe he is Draco Malfoy but him, nice? Don' think so. _She saw a string attached to his neck to find a pendent made of Jade. Fiddling with it she asked him something.

"So who are you? You still haven't told me."

"Yes I did. Draco Malfoy."

"Prove it. I mean, since when has he became nice to people?" He pushed his long fringe back and said :

"Then necklace you're holding, it has the Malfoy symbol on it, take a closer look, a snake." She took a closer look. A faint snake was twisted round a block.

"One more question, why are you so nice to me?"

"I'm not always mean you know. I have feelings too. Human being for sure."

"Hey, I have to go and really, you do look better with your hair down." She smiled and left.

He stretched and saw her getting smaller and smaller by the distance until she disappeared up the stairs. He picked up his diary and wrote a new entry called -Weasley girl-. He finished writing it and went up to his common room with a smile. Took a long bath until he was so wrinkled that he looked like an old man and went down for dinner, like an old man...

-

-

-

"Foe-glass"

She went into the common room greeted by by non other than the trio and Colin. And of course, Colin spoke first.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried about you."

"Just went... walking by the... lake! Yeah, I think I'll go for a sleep before dinner." A forced smile came across her face to hid her lying and went up. She was walking up the stairs when she herd her name.

"Ginny! Just a word please." She stopped and turned around.

"You know about earlier, I'm sorry about that. And I think that since we aren't very um.. like happy together, maybe we should like -breathe- breakup."

"It's okay Colin, I'm sorry that I broke your camera too and maybe it is a good idea for now but friends right?"

"Right!" She knew that Colin did not want to break up but it was the -best- for her. She watched him walk down the stairs trying to hid hs tears from falling onto the carpet.

She went to her bed and was thinking. So many things happening. Today is a nice day but she knew tomorrow would be better because she had a crush on someone else...


End file.
